miiverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay machanics
Abilities * Boy boy. Waterga. Water. Watera. Fire. Thundara. Special attack *Diamond corruption song*. * Scarlet. Fira. Firaga. Thunder. Thundara. Thundaga. Special attack *Hell Fire* * Bill. Thunder. Thundara. Thundaga. Fire. Fira. Firaga. Death wish. HP exchange. Future sight. Special attack *Weirdmaggedon* Pure Fire. Blue Fire. Steal. Pilfer HP. Pilfer rupees/gil. Pilfer dreams. Pilfer MP. * Lavender *Dark knight Bubbles*. Blade of Darkness. Fire slash. Firaga. Fira. Darkness dance. Blinding. Stun arrows. Russian sword roulette. * Alex Hirsch *Bill's true form*. Creation. Redraw. Fine line. Color bloom. Flannel shield. Pilfer MP. Heal. Life. Special Attack *Mystery blast (unknown effect)* Items * Electro Marble (Infinite amount obtained by Boy boy) * Hi-potion (Can be bought for 10 rupees/gil) * Potion (Can be made using 3 Chocobo feathers, 3 Furnix flames, and 1 gil, can be bought for 5 rupees/gil) * EXP boost (Can be obtained by beating a boss, can be made using 3 Cipher eyelashes, 4 velvet top hats, and 1 Pure Cipherian flame) * EXP decreaser (Can be inflicted by karma, abilities, and can be made using 3 corrupted gems, 4 pieces of cursed metal, and 2 dead crows) Levels Boy boy: Level 10: EXP until next level: 990. Alex: Level 20: EXP until next level: 370 (less powerful due to status as a human). Bill: Level 20: EXP until next level: 20 (EXP bar glitched *Upgrade glitch #1*) Andy: Level 13: EXP until next level: 10 (EXP bar glitched *Inherited from Bill's code*) Dipper: Level 12: EXP until next level: 130 (EXP boost active *defeated boss*) Scarlet: Level 13: EXP until next level: infinity (EXP block active *inflicted by Bill's "Nightmare" ability*) Black: Level 8: EXP until next level: 700 (EXP decrease *Inflicted by bad karma*) Noel: Level 10: EXP until next level: 1,000 Missions * 1.Everyone: Defeat Bill: Completed by Dipper: Difficulty: Hard: Reward: (earned) EXP Boost. (Dipper only) * 2.Motherly type players only: Raise Andy to be good: In progress: Difficulty: medium: Reward: 1,000 EXP (everyone) * 3.Everyone: Find Bubbles and arrest her: Failed: Difficulty: hard: Reward: 5,000 EXP (everyone) * 4.Boy Boy only: Retrieve Ford's portal blueprints from Bill's lair: Failed: Difficulty: Medium: Reward: Gain one level, unlock new items in shops, Pure Cipherian flame (Boy Boy only) * 5.Kosk only: Breed Chocobo with Silver feathered Chocobo: Incomplete: Difficulty: Hard: Reward: Mascot Dressphere (everyone) * 6.Optional quest: everyone: Convince Bubbles to return home with the others: Complete: Difficulty: Extra Hard: Reward: (earned) Berserker Dressphere (everyone) * 7.Optional quest: Slater only: Find Bill and convince him to stop creating chaos: Difficulty: Extra Hard: Reward: (earned) Cipherian Dressphere (everyone) * 8. Optional quest: Everyone: Cure Bill's corruption: Difficulty: Extra Hard: Reward: (earned) Mage of light Dressphere, Alex Hirsch *Playable character*, checkered plaid shirt *diamond effect* (only Alex can equip the shirt) * 9.Everyone: Defeat Bubbles in the lair of the Rebellions: Difficulty: Hard: Reward: Dark Knight Dressphere (everyone) * 10.Everyone: Defeat Bubbles in the Thieves Guild (located in Hyrule's sewers) : Difficulty: Medium: Reward: Thief Dressphere, corrupted gem sword, and 5,000 EXP (everyone) * 11. Everyone: Find RollerBrawl and recruit her to join the group: Incomplete: Difficulty: Medium: Reward: New playable character (RollerBrawl), 10,000 EXP (everyone) Dresspheres * Mascot Dressphere. Complete Quest 5. * Berserker Dressphere. Complete Quest 6. * Cipherian Dressphere. Optional Quest 8. * Dark Knight Dressphere. Complete Quest 9. * Thief Dressphere. Complete Quest 10. * Mage of light Dressphere. Complete Optional Quest 7. Equipment * Checkered plaid shirt *Item Luck boost plus*(Alex's exclusive item) * Electro Marble bag *infinite electro marbles* (Boy boy's exclusive item) * Yo-kai Watch *Quaken summoning badge* (Noel's exclusive weapon) * Magic Top hat (Bill Cipher's exclusive weapon) * Magic cane *Damage plus* (Bill Cipher's signature physical weapon) * Enchanted pencil *Creation plus* (Alex's exclusive item) * The 1st Journal (Alex's spell book) * The 2nd Journal (Alex's entity summoning book) * The 3rd Journal (Alex's guide to entities and the world) * Alex's...shoe...? *even I'm confused...but hey, he's human* (Alex's spare weapon) * Roller Claws (RollerBrawl's main weapon) * Skateblades (RollerBrawl's secondary weapon)